


丸仓 待宵

by greenfishforokuma



Category: kanjani
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 船





	丸仓 待宵

大仓靠在体育场坐席的栏杆旁，秋天的阳光晒得他犯懒，眯缝着眼想睡。但底下和身后一阵阵学生的尖叫声不许他这么做。只能含着颗薄荷糖，百无聊赖地听着广播宣布运动会到了教师参与的部分。

“你就真的一直在这站着？”大概是看不下去了，村上过来和大仓说话。

“嗯……”大仓无精打采地回答，“不然有哪个学生给我让个座，我就坐下。”

村上噎住了，往后扫了一眼，还真是座无虚席。许多学生把书本卷成筒，放在嘴边应援自己班的老师。

当然村上清楚，大仓向来如此。秋天对他来说，更该是窝在铺了垫子的靠椅上，在阳台上批批卷子看看书，有点倦了就歪头眯上一会儿。那简直比猫还懒还舒服，可惜大仓没有这样的待遇。

忽然旁边班级的呼声叫声放大了音量。村上往下看，果不其然是丸山要上场了。站在起跑线前做着拉伸，也不知道是被其他老师逗的，还是太热，苹果肌发红。

用余光小心翼翼地偷瞄，却只看到大仓老师一副无动于衷的样子。村上忍不住了:“不下去迎接吗？maru的比赛喔。”

“才不要。”大仓鼻间哼哼的，仿佛有点不屑又有点气愤，“他跑三千米，下去等着够我吃个早饭了。”

村上感到同事的无可救药，再不想说什么了。

话虽如此，大仓的心底却像是起了毛球。平时总抛出直球的投球手却在此时悄悄地把头埋在双臂之间，装作打盹的样子，眼神还紧紧固定在丸山身上。

每次有学生问他是不是很讨厌隔壁班的国文老师，大仓都轻描淡写地回答一声“不熟”。学生们就挤着眼笑嘻嘻的离开。

不熟？如果真的不熟，他们又怎么会听到大仓老师在课上总提起丸山老师的不是，偶尔在饭后看到两人在操场上散步，然后走着走着就笑的挪不动步子。

他看着丸山冲出重点线，领先在最前面。跑道边的尖叫声仿佛花瓣般簇拥着他。

好多女学生……大仓还是忍不住在意这些事。

这点小动作被村上捕捉地一干二净，他凑近大仓，像是要捕捉住猎物。“tacchon，”他说，“你们又吵架？”

大仓一只脚踩着另一只，左右地晃，动摇的内心暴露无遗。

最终他没乖乖就犯，“好冷。”他说，夸张地扯了扯外套，“我走了！”

大仓说完立马和班长叮嘱了几句，然后啪嗒啪嗒地就跑走了。说是不想运动，溜起来倒像要和秋风竞技。

村上翻翻眼睛。他的鼻尖迎接到阳光，不禁打了个舒服的喷嚏。

 

隐瞒恋爱关系这件事，是大仓和丸山默认的共识。大仓也乐得免去学生八卦的眼神与问题。

但也不全是好处。他们在楼道内偷偷牵手，顺势地亲吻。却要在有脚步靠近时赶紧分开，装作没事人的样子。好像回到了青涩的高中。

大仓扮出和丸山有什么深仇大恨的样子，总鼓励学生要胜过隔壁班。却不料招来更多好奇的探问。

反倒令他恼火的是，丸山在掩盖办公室恋情上简直是天才。他对谁都有粘稠的一面，带来的笑话平分给同事和学生，柔软的笑容也一样。

大仓是吃味的，任性的性情作祟，这段时间故意地拉开和丸山的距离。

 

大仓一个人从操场绕到教学楼，层层叠叠的树叶很快将欢闹声同他隔离开。树荫笼罩下斑驳的光，他的心情也同样漂浮。

要不要回去呢？他想。

以前学生时代他总是要在终点线迎接丸山的，而对方也绝对会第一个和他拥抱。但现在也不知道了，搞不好先和学生碰拳呢。

如此想着，却已经回到空无一人的办公室。大仓叹气，把灯打开。他坐下想要备课，内心始终游移着。

他放弃了，下嘴唇抿过上方的小痣。他悄悄迈开脚步，仿佛一个偷窃油画的人，到了丸山的座位边。

丸山的大衣外套没带下去，服帖地搭在椅背上。大仓吞咽了一下，指尖轻轻碰上去，再是覆盖上手掌，慢慢地抓紧。

最后，不能再忍受的。他快速地拎起整件大衣，挨到自己的口鼻边。

他还睁着眼，却看不见。只单纯地被气味 缠绕。温和而带着甜香，不管是香水还是什么，他要在丸山的味道里暂居下来。

 

大仓太放松了。完全没注意到另一人的气息，抱着大衣，突然被人从背后抱了过来。他当即想要大叫，却被耳边的温柔声音立马卸了力气。

“tacchon在做什么呢？”

立马大仓烧红了脸，不用想也知道他刚才的举动多像个偷人衣物的变态。他想和平时一样去反击，嘴里却支吾吾的说不出半个词。

“刚才都没在终点线看到你。”丸山趴在他的肩膀上，声音也毛茸茸的，“所以结束了立马就走了，果然在这里啊……”

大仓最受不了他这样的怀柔政策，闹变扭的心情都烟消云散了。“抱歉……”谁知话才开头，他就吓住了，丸山把手伸到他衣服里去了。

“喂，你别！”他提高声音，“这里是办公室！”

但这次的训斥不像平时有效。丸山的手执着地向上，揉到了大仓腰上的软肉。“对不起……”丸山言不对行地道歉，带着刚运动完的喘声。“现在运动会，没人会来的.”

“而且看到tacchon捧着我的衣服，实在忍不住啊。”

呜、瞬间被要挟到了，大仓的喉间发出短短的泣音。身体已经起了反应，他咬过下唇，干脆偏头吻了过去。

 

这不是个好的决定，丸山的吻技过分娴熟和色情，瞬间拿走了控制权。纠缠的水声和要融化般的唇舌，大仓简直站不住脚了，被轻而易举推上了丸山的办公桌。

丸山向下吻他的脖颈，狭长的双眼往上盯着大仓，带着浓浓的欲望，让大仓浑身发热。

有段时间没做了，大仓的阴茎很快就硬的厉害，丸山帮他解开皮带，手伸进去轻轻套弄。“tacchon兴奋的好快。”他说，“明明最近对我爱答不理的……”

大仓被丸山抚弄得舒服，直接主动把裤子脱了，内裤半挂在大腿间，被前液浸出一片深色。

“怪你对谁都那么好……”大仓轻轻地说。丸山听了抬头，眼里是一点迷惑和疑问。

大仓在心里骂了句脏话，对自己也对丸山，做爱的时候能别进行恋爱反思吗？他踢了恋人一脚，“别停下！”

丸山听话，一手向下在大仓肚脐周围打着圈，一手拉开旁边的抽屉拿出安全套和润滑剂。

大仓无语:“你怎么办公室里还有这种东西？”

“因为，”丸山不好意思地摸摸鼻子，“一直想和tacchon在这里做一次啊……”

明明是很不要脸的发言，丸山刚运动完的性感嗓音却惹得大仓心痒，他不自觉地舔过嘴唇，琥珀色的眼里泛起水光。

这画面让丸山喘息更重，他有了坏点子。把润滑剂放到大仓手边。“最近对我这么冷淡也该有补偿是不是，”他的话听起来循循善诱，“tacchon自己扩张给我看吧？”

 

大仓真不明白丸山为什么总有这么多想法。出于当真的一点愧疚，他还是照做了。在丸山面前分开双腿，挤了一些润滑就将手指探了进去。

大仓的身体微微发抖，嗓子间全是细碎的呻吟，眼角招人的泛红。丸山专注的看着他，这样的视奸让他更兴奋了。

但大仓并不继续仍丸山宰割，他故意抬起下巴，眯着眼看对方。丸山不由得蹲下身子，大仓就把一只脚轻轻地踩在他的胸前。

丸山半蹲着，大仓的双腿为他敞开，景象一片旖旎。平时毒舌的国文老师抬着屁股，用手指操着自己，阴茎泌出的液体打湿了会阴。他被大仓踩着，抬头能看到对方发亮的双眸。丸山感觉自己在蹂躏一个高傲的贵族。

“呼。”大仓轻笑，把大腿间的内裤抖落在丸山的肩上。

可下一秒这得意的轻笑就变成了惊呼。丸山狠狠地抓住他的脚踝，让腿环住了自己的腰。把大仓整个人推上了办公桌。

大仓轻叫，双手胡乱叫抱住丸山的脖颈，然后被人轻而易举地进入了。

 

丸山满足地叹息，他有节奏地抽插起来。一边解开大仓更多的扣子，揉着胸肉亲吻过乳尖。

大仓被顶的舒服，他把鼻尖埋在恋人的卷发间，抛下细小的呻吟。偶尔被操到深处，他就轻轻咬住丸山的肩膀，一点也不敢放大声音。

却不知道丸山是被激起征服的本能或是什么，托着大仓的大腿，加重了力道。大仓再也咬不住牙了，放荡地叫出了声。

“唔啊……不行……”大仓向后仰头，头颈画出漂亮的弧线。“太舒服了……”

大仓总是直接道出欢愉，丸山喜欢这一点，能激发他s的欲望，想把人欺负的说不出话。他挺着腰，低声喘气，咬过大仓的耳垂说:“会有老师过来的哦，tacchon叫这么响真的好吗？”

立马他感到身下的大仓一颤，居然就射了出来，精液溅上他的上衣。大仓紧紧抓住丸山的衣袖，漂亮的眼里是茫然与恐惧。仿佛一只被咬住喉管的兽类。

“啊。”丸山也有些惊讶，挑起眉头，感到一点不妙。

果然，大仓很快皱起鼻子，伸手软绵绵地掐住丸山的脖子。“混蛋……，又撒谎！”

于是丸山和往常一样，往后缩缩脑袋，扯出一个大弧度的笑作为道歉。大仓也就满意了，哼哼两声抬头，趁着不应期交换了一个吻。

他用手摩挲丸山的痣，“好久没这样了……”

“这样？”

“这样被maru抱。”大仓坏笑，亲了一下丸山的鼻尖，“看来没以前那么厉害了。”

说完还扭了扭腰。

 

大仓确实擅长把丸山点燃。下一秒丸山就把他翻过来，用后入式进入，激烈的毫不客气的。

大仓被操的不知东南西北，嘴里被丸山平时握粉笔的手指搅动，津液顺着下巴滴到办公桌上

“嗯嗯……”他好久没彻底解决欲望，此刻不禁恬不知耻地扭动起腰，“老师……丸山老师……”

丸山老师为肉穴的纠缠低声喘息，一下下操进去发出响亮的声音。这样亲密的接触确实久违，他有点上瘾地捏着大仓腿间的软肉，到最后直接一巴掌拍上去，令其泛起暧昧的粉红。他用修剪得圆润的指甲恶劣地刮过大仓的铃口，再绕到囊袋下轻揉。大仓则报复地夹紧了后穴。

终于两人在燃烧的快感中一并射了出来。

 

大仓感觉站都站不稳了，好半天才转过身来面对丸山，腿间黏哒哒的全是自己射出来的东西。

虽说男人之间打一炮就能解决问题，可任性的单方面冷战这么久。大仓也有点不好意思了，而且他感觉到丸山其实也很在意，不由得哑巴的不知说什么好。

像是理解了他的困难，丸山先开口了:“那个，tacchon……我一直想说……”

“什么？”

丸山下定决心似的:“你搬来和我一起住好不好？”

“诶。”大仓有点意外，“怎么突然说这个？”

“不愿意吗？”听上去很沮丧。

我还没说愿不愿意呢。大仓感到好笑又好玩，“你先说说理由，我才能答复啊。”

“因为，”丸山的脸烧红了，“在学校里总要扮平常，我想和tacchon多相处的……”

“……好。”大仓答应，心里被填满了柔软。

丸山立马就想和他抱抱，却被一把推开了。“别碰我。”大仓故作嫌弃地挥手，“先让我擦擦干净好吗？马上运动会就要结束了，你要让人看见吗？”

于是恋人嘿嘿地笑，站到了一边。

大仓也看着他笑了，感到自己的闹别扭是多么的没有必要。

因为丸山是能用眼神来接吻的人，而这样的神情永远归大仓独有。


End file.
